Elle mange QUOI ?
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: [Traduction]James et Lily se parlent. « Et comment est ce mauvais ? », demanda Remus. « Elle veut me manger ! », cria James. ONE SHOT.


_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient à **JKRowling**, et la traduction à **Callisto Nicol** (super auteuse anglaise, si vous avez l'occasion d'aller lire ses fics)

_Résumé_ : James et Lily se parlent. « Et comment est-ce mauvais ? », demanda Remus. « Elle veut me manger ! », cria James. ONE SHOT.

_Note_ : Pitié, ne me frappez pas ! C'est ma _first translation_ ! Faut absolument que je m'améliore… comme ça, c'est dit ! Bonne lecture quand même ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, c'était drôle ! Par contre, désolée, il y a des petites expressions anglaises que j'ai pas su traduire, donc, c'est retapé à la française !

**

* * *

**

Elle mange QUOI ?

« Récemment, elle me traite comme une personne. C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas encore comment agir auprès d'elle. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être arrogant pour attirer son attention, maintenant. »

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » demandait Sirius Black.

« Oui ! Je veux dire, non ! Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais pas, Padfoot ! Aide-moi ! » James Potter criait désespérément. « J'ai aimé Evans depuis longtemps et j'avais l'habitude d'être rembarré par elle et maintenant qu'elle fait attention à moi de son plein gré, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis pathétique ! »

« Oui, oui tu l'es », répondit Sirius. « Je suis content que tu as finalement reconnu ce fait ».

« Padfoot ! Ceci est une situation sérieuse ! »

« Je le sais. C'est pourquoi tu viens pour que je t'aide ».

« Ha. Ha. Ha. J'ai dis sérieux avec E-R-I-E-U-X, pas avec I-R-I-U-S ». James passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux. Il aimait Lily Evans depuis quatre ans, si pas plutôt, et dans une tentative désespérée pour lui faire remarquer sa présence, il était devenu le plus agaçant, arrogant et égocentrique qu'il pouvait être, juste pour qu'elle le voie. Ça avait marché ; Evans ne pouvait pas l'aimer, mais il avait ses cris presque quotidiennement. Merlin, elle avait une voix magnifique, et la manière dont ses yeux brillaient quand elle était furieuse et les deux tâches rouges sur ses jolies joues…

Il était un cerf malheureux et il ne pouvait pas être un chien malheureux depuis que Sirius l'était et il le savait. Malheureusement, elle ne le savait pas. Mais depuis la fin de la sixième année, quand Sirius avait monté cette stupide acrobatie avec Rogue, James avait abandonné toute son arrogance et son égocentricité et était miraculeusement (ou accidentellement…Dumbledore était à la tête de Poudlard depuis plusieurs années, après tout…) devenu Préfèt-en-Chef, Evans était devenue différente envers lui. Et il en était devenu cinglé, parce qu'il aimait cela mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Pathétique suffisait à le décrire.

« Ecoute, mec, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas juste de parler avec elle ? » demanda Sirius. « Essaye juste. Hey, je vais venir avec toi. Regarde, Prongs, elle est là-bas, à côté de la cheminée. Allons-y. Nous allons avoir une conversation amicale et sois commode avec ton amitié récemment découverte ». James resta là, horrifié, observant Evans ? Pas moyen. Pas moyen qu'il puisse y aller et lui parler. C'était juste impossible. Elle serait _bien_ et après il devrait penser à une réponse parce qu'il ne pourrait pas agir finalement, possiblement, plausiblement, juste peut-être trouver quelque chose qui en vaille la peine chez lui. Pas moyen.

Cependant, Sirius ne partageait pas son point de vue et prit le bras de James et le traîna de force vers Evans. James se renfrogna. Il avait toujours su que son meilleur ami était stupide. Depuis quand en avait-il besoin d'un, uh ? Uh ? Bien ? Depuis quand ?

« Lily ! » cira Sirius, bondissant devant elle et lui administrant une étreinte et traînant James derrière lui. Oh yeah, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parlé à la fille de ses rêves. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami comme interprète. Ou un soutien moral. Le truc, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'un stupide chien.

« ca va, Evans ? » demanda James, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs. Joue-la cool, mec. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux lui parler. Elle est juste Evans. Elle n'a jamais eu une vraie conversation avec toi jusque cette année parce qu'elle était trop occupée à te dire d'avoir une tête moins grosse à lunette avec son air sévère qu'elle pouvait avoir tout en pointant sa baguette sur les parties précieuses de ton corps-

Arrête de penser, Potter. À partir de maintenant.

« D'accord de parler avec nous ? » demanda Sirius. « Je suis fatigué d'essayer de convaincre Pro-er, James que c'est okay pour parler. Il est un peu palourde ces temps-ci et je pense que tu peux m'aider à ce qu'il se relâche ».

Evans déposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et se déplaça. « Bien sûr ».

Quelle élégance. Quelle grâce ! Un seul mot qu'elle dit ressemble à une symphonie –Oh au nom de Merlin Sirius venait de s'asseoir JUSTE A COTE D'ELLE. Je suis assis à côté d'un flamboyant ange et je dois rester zen. Je suis assis à côté d'un flamboyant ange et je dois rester zen. Je suis assis à côté d'un flamboyant ange et je dois rester zen.

Ses paumes étaient douces. S'il vous plaît oh S'IL VOUS PLAIT laissez les être la chose la plus douce. S'il vous plaît.

« À quoi tu penses, James ? » demanda-t-elle. Wow. La manière qu'elle prononçait son prénom faisait bourdonner son épine dorsale. Attendez- depuis quand l'appelait-elle James ? Hmm, maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à penser. Elle l'appelait Potter ou l'Arrogant intimidant ou…Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« Oui, Prongs, à quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Sirius, un sourire affecté sur son visage. Stupide meilleur ami. Chose inutile, vraiment. James n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Evans tapota son épaule. Elle TAPOTA son EPAULE. C'était le premier contact physique qu'ils avaient eu. Il voulait l'empoigner et l'embrasser ..et vivre dans une petite maison avec vingt enfants et quatre ou cinq chiens et six –

Depuis quand s'imaginait-il cela ?

« James ? » demanda-t-elle. Ah, son prénom, encore. Une belle chose, vraiment. Non ! Arrête de penser ! Réponds ! Et sois intelligent !

« Animaux ». Il aurait pu se gifler. Animaux ? ANIMAUX ? Stupide chose à dire ! Pas de doute elle doit se le dire et probablement rire de lui et peut-être ne plus jamais vouloir lui parler. Super ? Juuuuuuste super.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Evans d'une voix excitée. « J'aime les animaux ! »

Okay, ce n'était peut-être pas stupide après tout. « Vraiment ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne les appréciais pas ».

« Oh, je les apprécie ? Je ne suis juste pas excessivement fanatique de les avoir comme animaux de compagnie, avec tous les efforts qu'il faut pour les aimer. Exception faite pour les hiboux, bien sûr. Ils sont faciles. »

Sirius tenta la question. « Donc tu aimes les chats ? »

Evans sourit à pleines dents et James pensa qu'il pouvait mourir heureux. N'avait-il jamais vraiment vu son sourire avant ? « Je pense que mon jour préféré de métamorphose était en troisième année quand le professeur McGonagall s'était transformée en animagus. Les chats sont super ! » Chats. Elle aime les chats. Lui offrir un chat pour son anniversaire ou quelque chose. Non ! Attendez ! Elle ne veut pas de domestique ! Un chat empaillé ? Mais pas un VRAI chat empaillé, juste une peluche. Les filles n'aiment pas beaucoup les vrais animaux empaillés.

Sirius poursuivit. « Heu, aimes-tu les chiens ? »

Evans lui fit face. « Non ».

« AAAH ! Pourquoi non ? » s'exclama Sirius, à moitié tombé du fauteuil.

C'était au tour d'Evans de froncer les sourcils. Merlin elle était belle quand elle disait cela. « Bien, ils n'ont que deux tailles, petit et trop gros. Les petits chiens sont tous des roquets et tu ne peux pas leur demander de se taire en shootant dedans. Et les gros chiens sautent partout sur toi et bavent sur tes vêtements et sur ton visage et sur tes mains et bavent partout, et aboient comme des fous. »

« Mais, mais, mais, mais… mais les chiens sont si aimables ! » cria Sirius, fouettant ses bras tout autour. « Ils t'aiment d'aucune manière et ils sont le meilleur ami de l'homme ! »

Hah. James n'avait jamais saisi l'ironie de cette phrase auparavant. Les chiens étaient les meilleurs amis de l'homme et Sirius était son meilleur ami. …Cela voulait-il dire que James était un homme ? Excellent. Il essayait de s'asseoir un peu plus haut et peut-être sa poitrine un peu en arrière, mais pas trop au cas où Evans le verrait et deviendrait folle et qu'elle commencerait à hurler.

« Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux l'aimer », déclara Sirius, commençant à bouder quand Evans à secouer la tête vers lui.

James pencha sa tête. « Bien, elle marque un point. Les chiens ont des puces ».

« Traître », marmonna Sirius.

James se retourna vers Evans. « Evans, aimes-tu les cerfs ? ». Elle fronça les sourcils. « James, mon nom est Lily ».

« Je sais ».

« Donc pourquoi m'appelles-tu Evans ? »

« Parce que c'est ton nom. Tu m'appelles Potter ».

« Et quand était la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé Potter ? »

« Juste, oui –» coupa-t-il. Elle marquait un point. Quand l'avait-elle appelé Potter ? « Okay, tu marques un point » dit-il, grognon.

« Donc, tu m'appelleras Lily à partir de maintenant ? »

Il hésita. « Je vais essayer… »

« Essaye maintenant » répondit-elle. « Dis-le. Lily. Lily. Lil-y. »

« Liiiiiiiiii-aw, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable ! Okay, okay, je peux le faire, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Sheeesh ! » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais arrêta aussi vite quand il se souvint combien elle détestait ce geste. « Okay. Liiiily. Lil-y. Lily. Lily! »

Lily rigola. « Très bien, James. Tu as l'award ».

« Uh ? »

« Truc moldu »

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Aimes-tu les cerfs ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent. Jackpot ! Prends ça, Sirius ! Elle aime les cerfs ! « Oh, oui ! Ils ont un très bon goût ! »

James blanchit.

Elle ne venait pas de dire ça.

ELLE NE MANGE PAS DU CERF !

« Tu ne manges pas du cerf ! », cria-t-il comme Sirius commençait à rire.

« Si », dit-elle. « C'est délicieux ! C'est un de mes plats préférés. Je pense que tu n'en as jamais goûté ? »

Il devint silencieux. Il ne savait plus parler. La fille dont il était fou amoureux aimait manger sa famille. Ce n'était pas bien. Oas bien du tout. « Tu devrais juste essayer quelques fois ! Je sais –pourquoi je n'en ferais pas pour toi parfois ? Je pense, ça serait un bon moment et je te laisserais connaître et après tu pourras l'essayer ! C'est absolument délicieux ! »

Attendez, ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous. Mais-mais-mais il ne pouvait PAS aller en rendez-vous en MANGER DU CERF !

« S-S-S-U-P-E-E-R » Sirius regarda ailleurs, essayant de dissimuler son rire. « Je-je suis sur que James en verra. Oh, je vois, il y a Moony –er, Remus –nous allons causer. A p-plutard, Lilykins ! »

Et ils étaient tous les deux. Remus n'était nulle part, Sirius avait juste menti à Ev-Lily, et il était dans le dortoir des garçons, maintenant.

James était choqué. Une fois dans la chambre il trouverait son lit et s'écroulerait dessus. Lily venait juste de lui dire qu'elle mangeait du cerf. ELLE MANGEAIT DU CERF POUR RIRE. C'était sadique, injuste, incroyablement dégoûtant.

Lily était si, si, SI peu respectable.

**XxxxxxxX**

Le soir suivant James était assis dans la salle commune avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il avait passé la journée à éviter Lily. Il ne savait pas comment il avait craqué sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle manger du CERF ? C'était si mal. Plutôt que de la confronter dans ses _conclusions_ _sérieuses_, il préférait se cacher. De plus, s'il se cachait d'elle, elle ne le trouverait jamais pour l'inviter à être un cannibal. L'éviter était absolument le MEILLEUR moyen.

« Prongs, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Remus, regardant par-dessus son livre. « Tu as agis étrangement toute la journée ».

Sirius grinça des dents. « Il a parlé à Lily Evans ».

Remus haussa un sourcil et Peter demanda, « Parlé comme une conversation ou parler comme quand elle essayait de te casser la tête comme l'autre fois ? »

Sirius grinça des dents encore plus, si c'était possible. Stupide chien sadique. « Ils parlaient. Une vraie conversation. James et Lily se parlaient. »

« Et ? » Peter poussa un cri aigu.

Sirius fit une pause pour ménager un effet dramatique. « Et elle a pratiquement demandé à Prongs de sortir ! »

James se prit la tête dans ses mains. Peut-être devrait-il éviter Sirius aussi.

« Et en quoi c'est mauvais ? » demanda Remus.

« Elle veut me manger ! » cria James. Remus tomba de sa chaise et rigola. James se renfrogna. « Ce n'est pas marrant, Moony ! Elle veut me manger et tu rigoles ! » Peter et Sirius faisaient une quantité de bruit à rire comme ça. Stupides amis !

Remus essuya des larmes de rire de ses yeux. « Je suis s-sûr que Lily ne veut pas te manger, Prongs ! Ca ne m'a pas frappé qu'elle était cannibale ! »

« C'est le problème ! » hurla James, retirant sa tête de ses mains. « Elle m'a invité pour manger du CERF avec elle ! »

Et il perdit ses amis. Perdus dans le joyeux monde du rire qu'il demanda désespérément d'exploser. Avec une arme moldue.

Malheureusement personne ne fait ce qu'il veut dans la vie (ce qui est stupide. Il avait mérité cela. Vraiment bien mérité). Après d'atroces longues minutes et beaucoup d'étranges regards de la part des Gryffondors, Remus se concentra assez pour dire : « Tu ne peux pas vraiment dire non ! »

James le regarda avec son meilleur regard Je-suis-Lily-Evans-et-je-te-déteste-Potter-meurt-MAINTENANT. Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle, depuis qu'il détestait ses seuls amis, mais c'était assez. « Bien sur que je peux. Je ne veux PAS manger ma famille. Non. Pas moyen. »

« Prongs, tu aimais Lily pour toujours. Tu ne peux pas ne pas aller au rendez-vous pour une chose si bête que de manger du cerf ».

« Moony, si ton seul vrai amour dirait qu'elle veut te manger, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? »

Remus ria sous sa cape avant de pouvoir répondre. « Je la laisserais faire. »

« CE N'EST PAS LA BONNE REPONSE, REMUS JOHN LUPIN ! » hurla James. La salle commune entière devint calme et James se prit la tête dans les mains une fois encore et attendit que les gens recommencent à parler. « C'est juste si décevant ! Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir un cerf en premier lieu ? »

Ses amis se turent. Ils s'assirent et scrutèrent intensément James. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais choisi un cerf », disait Sirius, pensif. « Je n'ai jamais compris cela ».

« Vous vous souvenez en deuxième année quand j'avais surpris Lily parler de Bambi ? »

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

« …aucun de vous s'en souvient ? »

« Non », confirma Sirius.

Naturellement. Ils n'appréciaient pas chacun des mots que Lily Evans disait. « Bien, elle parlait avec Alice de Bambi, qui est apparemment un …film…qu'elle…a vu…quand elle était petite, et c'était à propos d'un cerf. Elle avait dit que c'était son film préféré, et qu'elle pleurait toujours quand la maman de Bambi mourait. Et, je pensais que ça voulait dire qu'elle _aimait_ les cerfs, pas qu'elle les mangeait ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi le cerf. Si j'avais su qu'elle voulait manger d'aussi innocentes créatures, j'aurais choisi un éléphant ou un guépard ou quelque chose comme ça ! Pas un pauvre animal destiner à être MANGÉ ! »

Et encore une fois ses amis rigolèrent. Sales ingrats.

« Au moins, aucun de vous ne doit s'inquiéter à propos de la fille qui vous mangera », fit-il remarquer.

« Seulement si je vais en Chine… », murmura Sirius. James repris un coussin d'une chaise et l'envoya sur son meilleur ami. « Je monte pour aller mourir lentement. Je vous vous demain ».

**XxxxxxxX**

Il fallut 7 jours pour que Lily trouve James. Il était assez fier de l'avoir éviter. Dommage ça n'avait pas durer longtemps.

« James Potter, es-tu entrain de m'éviter ? » demanda Lily. Il n'avait nulle part pour fuir parce qu'elle lui était tombé dessus dans un coin. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela advenir ? Comment ? Comment, comment, comment, comment ?

Merci, Bon Dieu, il allait avec Sirius partout, donc le garçon était près de lui.

« Oui, Jamesie t'évitais, Lilykins. »

Meurs, Sirius, meurs.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Lily, les mains sur ses hanches, ses yeux fixés sur James. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Potter ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu m'as poursuivie dans le passé, Merlin, je ne sais pas combien d'années, et maintenant que je montre soudainement un intérêt, tu COURS ? J'espère que tu vas juste me dire que tes sentiments ont changés avant que je fasse quelque chose de stupide comme montrer que je t'apprécie, maintenant. »

Et si elle cria, James voulu trouver une corde à proximité et se pendre dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il se sentait vaseux, pire que Snivellus. Et maintenant il espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait l'éviter plus longtemps. Ce n'était simplemet pas un bon moyen. Pas du tout. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de bon moyen qui ne l'impliquerait pas sans perdre sa dignité ou dévoiler le secret de Remus, et la dernière n'était pas une option parce que ce n'était pas son secret qu'il répandrait, donc cela signifiait qu'il allait perdre sa dignité.

« Euh bien, écoute…ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, Evans –Lily ! Je veux dire Lily ! –Je, J'ai juste…c'est juste… », il traîna, cherchant les bons mots, ou au moins les mots à moitié bons. De préférence rien qui ne le fasse passer pour un idiot, si c'était possible.

« Le truc est », dit Sirius d'une voix traînante, « est que Jamesie-boy ici présent a un _truc_ pour les cerfs. »

« Un truc pour les cerfs ? » demanda Lily, sceptique.

« Oui, un truc pour les cerfs », continua Sirius. « Comme…tu connais Emily, la fille de Poufsouffle ? Elle a un truc pour les canards et tu peux tout aussi bien l'emmener embrasser le calamar géant que de lui demander de manger du canard. Et Amy, de Serdaigle dans notre année, elle a un truc pour les grenouilles. James a la même chose pour les cerfs et il t'aime assez pour admettre cela et cela pourrait heurter tes sentiments de dire qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de manger du cerf, il t'évitait pour ne pas heurter tes sentiments par inadvertance et maintenant il se sent comme une marre d'écume et il est probablement peureux que tu commences à pleurer sur lui. »

Okay, donc Sirius pouvait être utile maintenant. James jeta un regard reconnaissant et après, regarda Lily qui cru l'histoire. Elle fronça ses sourcils en gage de concentration mais elle dit : « Je suis désolée, James, je ne savais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire manger quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. J'aurais juste souhaiter que tu me le dises plutôt. J'aurais été d'accord. Et si j'étais blessée, je serais passée au-dessus de ça dans un ou deux jours et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ». Soudainement, James souhaita vraiment qu'il avait dit la vérité. Une mare d'écume en effet. Il était une horrible personne. « Quoique, puis-je te poser une question ? », demanda timidement Lily. James acquiesça. « Pourquoi un cerf ? Et pourquoi es-tu si attaché à eux ? »

Il ne voulait pas répondre à la première et il ne pouvait pas répondre à la seconde. Super. Juste super. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là et ne rien dire parce que ça passerait comme maladroit et il ne voulait pas que Lily se sente embarrassée. Mais qu'allait-il dire ? Oh merde, il devait dire la vérité. Une occasion pour le faire, et après courir et se cacher dans son dortoir pendant qu'il essayerait de contrôler sa gêne. « Hum, pourquoi un cerf…bien… » Il rougit de la tête aux pieds. C'était si embarrassant. « Pendant notre seconde année je t'avais surpris entrain de parler de Bambi… »

« Tu parlais avec Alice, expliquant la différence dans la culture moldue et tu expliquais 10 films différents que tu avais vu et Bambi était le premier et que tu pleurais quand la maman de Bambi mourait –. »

Et maintenant Lily rougissait, son visage assorti à ses cheveux. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas seulement écouté cela, mais que tu t'en souviennes. Je _ne_ me souviens pas de cette conversation ! »

Sirius toussa et cela ressembla à un grognement, mais James choisi de l'ignorer. « Yeah, bien, hum, yeah… » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et parut inconfortable. C'était si embarrassant.

Heureusement Lily le laissa tranquille, mais malheureusement elle revint sur sa seconde question. « Peux-tu me dire au moins pourquoi tu es si attaché aux cerfs ? »

Il lança un regard à Sirius avant de se décider pour une réponse sans risque. « C'est un secret et ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. »

Elle parut désappointée. « Oh », fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Ecoute Lily, je te le dirais si je pourrais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de le dire. Je te le dirais su je t'épouserais, mais sinon je ne pas pas faire plus vu que ça affecte directement quelqu'un que j'aime. »

Le plus étrange regard survint sur son visage et il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. « Je vais le faire, Potter », dit-elle doucement, et après elle partit. Il la regarda partir. Il n'était pas sur du tout de la marche à suivre. Pas du tout.

« Vient-elle juste à moitié d'accepter de se marier avec toi ? », demanda Sirius, choqué. James acquiesça. Peut-être que les miracles existaient vraiment. Mais il n'avait jamais vu de cochons voler, et de la même manière, il n'avait jamais gelé en enfer.

« Je dois aller parler à Moony », dit James.

« Quoi ? », demanda Sirius, gêné. « Lily Evans vient juste à moitié d'accepter de t'épouser et tu pars parler à Moony ? »

« Bien, si elle accepte de m'épouser je devrais juste lui dire notre petit secret et j'ai besoin de la bénédiction de Moony pour cela », rétorqua James.

« Oh. Bon point. »

James partit, partagé entre un sourire d'une heureuse démence et le sifflement. La vie lui souriait. Lily venait à moitié d'accepter de l'épouser ! Il pouvait l'imaginer maintenant : leur joyeuse petite maison, avec beaucoup d'enfants courant partout et plusieurs chiens pour tenir compagnie à Sirius et Lily cuisinant de la viande pour le dîner–

AAHH ! Comment pouvait-il se marier avec une fille qui mangeait du CERF ? Comment avait-il _oublié_ qu'il allait épouser une fille qui mangeait du cerf ?

« Remuuus, aide-moi… », pleurnicha James, trouvant son ami pour lui demander sa bénédiction et son avis.

**XxxxxxxX**

_Voilà ! Finish ! Thanks to Callisto Nicol_


End file.
